How Alpha Team met Johnny's Team
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by lego lover: The Alpha Team Agents learn that Ogel is after a cup with powers that would make him impossible to beat. Dash goes to try to find it first but is shot down in the desert and receives help from Johnny and his team.
1. Chapter 1: To Iran

After seeing what Charge brought back from his mission, he would have thought he'd sent him on an archeological quest rather than a spy mission. However he also knew Charge well enough to trust his decision in what to bring as evidence to a future plot by their enemy, Ogel. Dash just needed to know what Charge was thinking.

"So you found this tablet there?" he asked.

"Yes. On the way back I put the car into autopilot and translated the tablet. It speaks of an artifact that I think Ogel might be after," Charge replied.

"And that is?" Dash asked.

"The cup of Jamshid," Charge answered, "Which, not only is said to hold a drink that can make you immortal, but can be used to watch people from a long distance. A perfect tool for anyone ambitious, and Ogel is definitely ambitious."

"Sounds like a legend," said Dash doubtfully, "Nothing can make you live forever."

"You may be right, Dash…Or you may be wrong. There are things in our world that cannot be explained by science alone," said Charge.

Dash nodded. Charge was living proof of this, he had seen Charge get hit in ways that would have put the other agents in sickbay for week if not kill them, but Charge always seemed to make it out unscathed.

"If it is real and if it can do what it is said to be able to do, Ogle will be unstoppable if he gets this. We need to find it first to keep it out of his hands," Charge continued.

"I see your point," Dash said, "But where is it?"

"The tablet speaks of one of the rulers of Persia, known today as Iran. Darius III," Charge answered, "It says that under his tomb is a hidden chamber that contains the cup. However, if you're going to ask me where the tomb is, then I have no idea."

"So someone will have to head to Iran to find out more information…" Dash said

"Drone activity has been reported there anyway," Said Charge.

Dash thought for a moment on who should go. Cam's health had been shaky lately, so while she was allowed to do base work Dash didn't want her out in the field quite yet. Charge had just gotten back form a mission, and Dash didn't want to over load him. Crunch needed to stay safe in case the cup had to be destroyed later. Flex was the most adapted to the heat of all the agents, but wasn't very good at focusing on learning new information. Radia Was also needed at base as she doubled as the team's medic, and needed to keep an eye on Cam.

"I'll head there then," said Dash, "I'll keep you guys updated."

Within half an hour dash was flying towards the desert. He was grateful all the agent vehicles had top notch heating and cooling system, both on the interior and on the engine.

Before long rippled sand dunes were under the plane. Dash looked out of the plane to admire them from a bit and out of the corner of his eye spotted a drone plane. Before he could react, the drone open fire on him.

Dash shot upwards to avoid the shower of lasers and barrel rolled to stead his plane. The drone was right on his tail though. Dash spiraled upwards trying to lose it but the drone was persistent and continued to fire, each time barely missing. Dash then broke the spiral into a loop the loop. But as he finished this maneuver lasers hit his wings sending it off in an explosion.

Dash did all he could to steady the plane But it was still a rough landing. Dash's head was banged against the steering instruments, and in milliseconds his worlds was blankness.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Right Track

When Dash came too he opened his eyes and looked around. He was no longer in the plane but nor was he in the alpha team sick bay. He was in a tent. His left arm and shoulder were bandaged, obviously not by a pro, but enough to keep whatever was making them hurt covered up. Over him lay a warm blanket.

Dash took the blanket off him and stood. He didn't know whose tent it was and he needed to find out if they were friend or foe. He opened up the tent flap and looked outside.

Around what probably was once a fire pit were three people. A man with black hair who looked to be in his early 20's, a woman with reddish brown hair who looked about the same age and an elderly man, bold with white facial hair.

The younger man looked up and seemed to notice Dash.

"G'day mate!" he said in a thick Australian accent.

His two friends turned to look at Dash as well.

"Hello," Dash said politely.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the elder in a British accent.

"My arm hurts a little, but it's nothing serious," Dash replied.

His mind buzzed with questions. Who were these people? Was he still in Iran? How long had he been unconscious? Had his team tried to contact him.

"You sure you're alright? You seem a bit dazed," said the woman, apparently an American.

"Uh, yes sorry…I'm just trying to get my bearings," Dash replied.

"Understandable. Come sit down and have something to eat we'll answer any questions," said the Australian.

Dash sat down between him and the woman. Said woman opened a can of fruit and handed it to him with a spoon.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy. It's all we really have to offer," she apologized.

"Given that I nearly lost my life, I don't think I'm in any position to complain," said Dash, "Thank you all of you. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

"Don't mention it," said the Australian, "My name is Johnny Thunder. This is Dr. Kilroy and Pippin Reed."

He pointed to the elder and the woman respectively.

"It's nice to meet you three. My name is Dash Justice," Dash said, "How long was I unconscious?"

"We found you yesterday afternoon. It's now about 8:00 in the morning," said Dr. Kilroy, "You weren't very badly hurt. Just knocked out and burned a bit."

"What happened anyway? It looked like the plane was shot," Pippin inquired.

"It's a long story," Dash told her.

"Well I find a fire pit to be a good place for such things," said Johnny.

Dash sighed and told him about the mission and the fight between him and the drone.

"Cup of Jamshid…" Johnny said thoughtfully, "Dr. Kilroy? Ring any bells?"

"It does and Dash is right. If this Ogel person does get a hold of it, he may well be impossible to beat," Dr. Kilroy said.

"And the tomb of Darius III?" Dash asked.

"I know where it is," Dr. Kilroy said, "We can take you there once you're feeling up to the journey."

"I'm feeling up for it," Dash said standing, "I appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it. This Ogel guy sounds like bad news. We don't want Lego world under tyranny any more than anyone else," Said Pippin.

The three quickly packed up the camp and bit into a small car. There was just enough room for all 4 to squeeze in. Dr. Kilroy drove.

"So how do you guys know so much about this sort of thing?" Dash asked.

"We're treasure hunters, mate. We do this sort of thing all the time," Johnny replied.

"Oh! Before I forget, a woman tried to contact you last night with this," said Dr. Kilroy getting out Dash's radio, "I told her you were unconscious and under our care, and that I'd have you contact her once you woke up."

"Thank you," Dash said taking the radio.

"Dash to Alpha Team. Returning contact," he said into it.

"Dash! Are you alright?" Cam's voice asked from the radio.

"A few burns but no serious damage, especially given that I was shot down," Dash replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired and achy, but not bad enough to be in sickbay," Cam answered, "You coming back to base?"

"No. I'm on the trail of the cup of Jamshid. I plan to finish what I started in this mission," Dash told her.

"Should I send back up?" Cam asked.

"No, I'm not alone. The people who talked to you earlier is helping me. Cam, all I want you to focus on is resting up," said Dash.

Cam laughed, "I'll try. Keep us updated and take care."

"Will do. Over and out," said Dash.

"Is she sick?" Pippin asked.

"Recovering from a recent illness," Dash replied, "Wouldn't mind giving her a drop or so of the elixir of life to help her feel better."

"You have to find it first," Johnny smiled, "You have lots of good motives. I like that."

Dash smiled back and thanked him. He decided he liked this trio a lot. They were very friendly especially given that Dash was a complete stranger to them. They had no reason to trust or to help him, and Dash knew this. Yet, here they were doing just that.

"Almost there, Dash. I hope you're ready for anything," said Dr. Kilroy.

"Always am," Dash said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3: Cam Captured

Dash had never seen such a place. When he had heard the word "tomb" he had thought of the pyramids, or a large stone building in a graveyard.

The tomb instead was carved directly into rock a giant natural rack formation. One literally went into the rock to reach the tomb. Around the entrance were other fairly large carvings of people on horses. Not in odd positions as the ancient Egyptian drawings, but as lifelike as modern day sculptures of people.

"Not bad, eh Mate?" Johnny asked smiling to Dash.

"Not bad at all," Dash replied, "Are all the tombs you go into like this?

"Course not. They're different for every ancient culture. Take Greece for example. They have what are called 'beehive tombs' because their circular layers makes them look like beehives," Johnny replied.

"I guess I never really paid that much attention to this sort of thing," said Dash.

"Well Pippin works for a magazine where she publishes articles on this sort of thing. I'm sure if you asked her, she'd help you subscribe," Johnny told him, "For now, though, let's head in."

Dash nodded and the 4 climbed up the rock face and went into one of the entrances, Pippin holding the torch.

Once inside Dash noted that this section somehow didn't seem complete. He briefly wondered if, with Darius III being the last in his particular reign, that something had interrupted his tomb's creation.

As they made their way through the corridors Dr. Kilroy took some time to explain about the tomb itself. He said that there were actually 5 rulers buried here, one of which being Darius III. Each of the 5 cross shaped entrances lead to another ruler. So he knew for certain they were in the right part of the tomb.

Unfortunantly the fact that they were on the right path became painfully obvious. The four rounded a corner running into Ogel.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you, Dash," he said coldly, "Seems I'm having a bit of trouble doing this myself."

He nodded over to a couple drones who were in pieces. No doubt from the traps that protected the cup of Jamshid.

"You found the secret room?" Dash asked astonished, "How?"

"There is little this world can hide from me Dash. Now if one of you would be so kind as to give me a hand in this part, I'll give back something that you want,"

"What could you possibly have that we would want?" Pippin asked coldly.

"How does this sound?" Ogel replied pulling out Cam from the shadows by her hair.

"CAM!" Dash cried about to run to her, but Johnny held him back.

"I'm sorry, Dash," Cam said through tears, "We tried to prevent him from reaching Iran. I thought I was strong enough to help…but I over estimated myself."

"You won't get away with this, mate," Johnny said angrily, "Let her go. Can't you see she's too weak to help you?"

Cam indeed looked weak, or at least tired out. Dash could tell she shouldn't have attempted mission work.

"We'll negotiate things after I get the cup," Johnny declared.

"Let's hope you know what you're doing, and that you understand the price for not handing it over," said Ogel shifting a hidden lever which opened the door.

Johnny went in. Dash felt his heart pounding. It was too dark to see much and after a while he couldn't see Johnny at all. But Dash could hear rushes of air like dart guns, axes grinding against the floor, and loud booms of things falling, and the sound of stone floors crumbling away. The only thing that kept his hope up was he never heard Johnny cry out in pain or in fear.

After a while the sounds got closer together and more intense.

"He must have gotten it," Pippin whispered to Dash, "Traps always get worse after you grab what they're guarding."

Dash held his breath hoping for the best. Minutes felt like hours.

At last Johnny out, looking a little worse for wear, but unharmed. In his hand he held the cup of Jamshid.

Once he caught his breath Johnny straitened facing Ogel. Dash could tell he'd been in situations like this before.

"Alright, Ogel was it? You hand over the sheila, and I'll hand over the cup," Johnny said.

"Fine with me," said Ogel, "As you said, she's too weak to be of any help."

With that he threw Cam to Dash by her hair. Dash caught her and gently laid her down.

"Did he hurt you?" Dash asked concerned.

"Not badly," Cam answered.

"Now that I have both hands free…" Ogel punched Johnny in the face hard with his metal gloved hand.

Johnny stumbled back dazed and his lip bleeding. In his state he dropped the cup and Ogel picked it up. The liquid which spilled when Johnny dropped it, refilled itself.

"Perfect now…" he dropped a canister which spewed out gas. Dash found himself slipping drowsily into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rest of the Team Arrives

Dash woke up to Johnny and his team talking quietly.

"This Ogel character didn't seem to hurt her much, but can see Dash's worry for her health. Poor sheila shouldn't be out and about like this," said Johnny's voice.

Dash sat up realizing they were talking about Cam.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

The trio turned.

"First things first. Are you alright?" Pippin asked, "You were out much longer than the rest of us,"

"I'm fine. Radia says I tend to be a bit slow recovering from this sort of thing," Dash replied.

"Good. Cam's not badly hurt, but she's exceedingly weak. She shouldn't have come out here," Dr. Kilroy reported.

"I'm sorry, Dash…" Cam mumbled, "I over estimated my health"

"It happens," Dash said kindly, "Just try to relax. I'll contact the other agents, and we'll get out of here."

"One step ahead of you Dash," said Johnny, handing Dash his communicator, "I talked to a man who called himself Charge. I gave him coordinates and instruction about the tomb itself. They'll be here in a jiffy."

Dash nodded. Charge was a little strange, but he was reliable.

Sure enough, minutes later there was a a sound from the sealed door.

"You guys in there?" called Crunch's voice.

"We're here, Crunch," Dash called back.

"Step back from the door. I have a controlled explosive," Crunch called back.

Dash stepped back and made sure the others were a safe distance too.

CRUMP!

The opening was open again. In shined 4 flashlights belonging to Crunch, Charge, Flex, and Radia.

"Are you all alright?" Radia asked.

"Most of us are fine, but Cam isn't. It looks like she pushed herself a bit too soon," Dash replied.

Radia knelt beside Cam and felt her forehead and took her pulse.

"She's mostly tired out. But she can't continue this mission. Her health's too fragile right now," she reported.

"I'll set up a camp and take care of her there. The rest of you need to get the cup of Jamshid before Ogel learns how to use it."

"Dash, who are all these people?" Flex asked.

"This is Johnny, Pippin, and Dr. Kilroy. They saved my life after I was shot down and helped me get this far," Dash told them.

"And we aren't stopping here, mate. We may not be secret agents, but you tell us what to do and we'll do it," said Johnny.

Pippin nodded.

"Thank you, you two," said Dash, "We need a plan. Ogel's no doubt trying to figure out how to use the cup, but where would he get such information?"

"A historian?" Flex suggested.

"A library?" Radia put in.

"No, mates. From this tomb. There has to be more down here Ogel sealed up after going down," Johnny told them.

"Alright, everyone. Johnny, Pippin, you two search around here. The rest of us will wait nearby. It'll be easier for them if it's less crowded," Dash ordered.

The Agents helped Cam to her feet and left Dr. Kilroy guiding them out.

Dash lingered and gave Johnny a communicator.

"If anything happens use this to contact us quickly," he said.

He then took the beacon off his belt and handed it to Johnny.

"If we're having trouble locating you, or you're in a place where you can't talk fast enough, activate this and we'll find you," he added.

"Thanks Dash. Don't worry, we'll find where Ogel went," Johnny said.

Dash nodded and joined the other agents.

Dr. Kilroy had already set up the camp he said he would.

"Cam resting alright?" Dash asked.

"Just got her to sleep," Radia told him.

"I wish she'd told me on the communicator when I talked to her she was captured," said Dash.

"Ogel probably would have killed Cam if she did," Charge pointed out.

"The important thing is that she's safe. I'm sure she'll be alright," said Crunch.

"I just hope the rest of the world will be at this point," said Dash.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight in the Tomb

Dash waited with most of his team for Johnny to make contact with them. It was already around noon and Dr. Kilroy was making a large soup so everyone could have lunch.

"How long do you think it will take them to do this?" Dash asked as Dr. Kilroy filled his bowl.

"It's difficult to say. I suppose it depends on where Ogel went and if there are any traps between him and Johnny," Dr. Kilroy replied.

Dash was a bit taken aback by his calm attitude.

"Aren't you worried about them?" he asked.

"A little, but I have seen Johnny and Pippin do this work for a long time, and I know they are capable of doing this. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed them to go," Dr. Kilroy answered, "Wouldn't you say you feel the same for your team members?"

Dash thought for a moment. Dash always put a lot of thought into who would go on what missions. He'd consider their strengths, weaknesses, health, and stress levels. But once he chose one for a mission, he kept faith in them, even if he got worried now and then.

"I guess I do," Dash replied sitting down to eat.

Afterwards, Dash brought another bowl of soup to the tent for Cam, only to find her fast asleep. Dash gave a gentle smile and put the down beside the sleeping bag and a plate over it to keep it warm. There was no need to wake Cam up just now. She needed her rest.

Shortly after Dash left the tent, Johnny finally contacted them.

"I can see Ogel, mate. Looks like he's found a clue on how to use the cup of Jamshid. Pippin and I will distract him but you'd better hurry."

"We're on our way. All available agents follow me. Dr. Kilroy stay here and keep an eye on Cam," Dash ordered.

Dr. Kilroy nodded and headed into the tent.

The others followed Dash back in to the tomb. Johnny had marked a clear path using some white chalk.

Just as there neared the end of the trail there was a loud CRACK like rock being blasted apart. The agents ran forward to find Ogel with Pippin and Johnny. Pippin was in a safe spot, but Johnny was in a shower of heavy rocks and was seemingly stunned. Ogel lowered his gun aiming towards Johnny's heart.

Without saying a word, Dash leapt forward, giving Johnny a hard shove. He then dodged back as Ogel fired, but dash wasn't quite quick enough. He felt the laser searingly cut into his arm just below his shoulder. He grabbed it in pain feeling his own warm wet blood.

"Your arm!" Johnny cried, seemingly recovered.

"I'm fine he just grazed me," Dash assured him.

The others immediately started an attack on Ogel. Flex gave a double kicking knocking the laser and the cup of Jamshid out of Ogel's hands. Radia dove catching the cup but allowing the laser to smash.

Meanwhile, Crunch herded Johnny and Pippin to safety.

"Stay here," Dash heard Crunch tell them sternly, "and don't come out until Ogel's gone or captured."

"Be careful," Pippin said quietly.

Charge helped Radia to her feet who tossed the cup to Flex. Flex grappled a deep crack in one of the walls and climbed up placing the cup on a ledge, well within his own reach with his climbing abilities, but way out of Ogel's reach with his heavy armor.

Dash saw his moment and jumped, pushing himself off the wall hard his leg outstretched. His foot found its way to Ogel's face and knocked him to the ground as Dash did a flip landing. As Ogel's body hit the ground, however there was a big flash and smoke blinded Dash.

Dash coughed and waved his hand trying to clear the area. Once the smoke dissipated, Ogel was gone.

Darn! Dash thought bitterly, I thought for sure I had him this time.

He looked up at Flex as he grabbed the cup of Jamshid and made his way back down to his fellow agents. Johnny and Pippin also joined the group.

Flex handed Dash the cup.

"This can't be allowed to fall into Ogel's hands. What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

Dash turned to Johnny and Pippin. It had suddenly occurred to him that they were treasure hunters and may want the cup themselves.

His face must have given this thought away, because Pippin said, "We try to get as many treasures as we can to a museum, preferably Dr. Kilroy's. However, given that the treasure could lead to living under one man's tyranny, I'm sure we can make an exception."

Johnny nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep this with us then, with others things we work to keep out of Ogel's hands," Dash announced.

"Dash," Johnny said.

Dash turned to face Johnny.

"You saved my life back there, mate. Thanks," Johnny said humbly.

"Just repaying a dept. You saved mine first, remember?" Dash said.

"I've never been one to believe in needing to be repaid like that. Just knowing you'd do the same for me is enough," Johnny said.

"Then let's just say I went an extra mile to prove I'd do the same," said Dash.

Foot note to lego-lover: Thanks for the idea. This proved to be a bigger challenge than I expected. I know you've had some trouble writing your own version of this story as well. Best of luck to both of us! :)


End file.
